What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by Weird Heart
Summary: Sequel to So Long As We Have Hands To Clasp. Isabella's back in Danville for the holidays, but the celebrations and reconnections are put on hold when she discovers long unspoken tension between Phineas and Ferb. Ferbella romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, everybody. Weird Heart here with another story! I had thought about a sequel for Song Long As We Have Hands To Clasp even as I published it. As I thought about it more and more, I realized there was plenty of room for one. And so we have it!**

* * *

What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

"_Come with me, Isabella. Come home. Just for the holidays."_

_There was no good reason to say no to him, she knew. Everything inside of her was yearning to say yes, to let Ferb Fletcher sweep her away, take her on a plane, and fly home to Danville for Christmas. Go home for the holidays. And so she did._

_Christmas hadn't been so wonderful since she was 14 years old. She was back where she belonged with her family and her boys._

_Nothing could have been more right. She got to catch up on so much that she had missed with Phineas and Ferb, as well as Linda and Lawrence. Vivian was delighted, and gave both boys suffocating hugs for bringing her daughter home. It was as if she had never left._

_And, for just that one moment, everything was perfect._

_But perfection never lasts long._

"I still can't believe it's been eight years, Isabella. Gosh, it feels like yesterday we were fifteen, doesn't it? But it sure is good to see you. Good on Ferb for getting you to join us for Christmas. So, how long will you be here?" Phineas finally asked her after a string of speech. Isabella smiled. They were sitting at the dining room table of the Flynn-Fletcher home. This was how it had been for the past two days. Phineas would fire conversation at her, occasionally asking questions, and listening intently to her answer, usually following up with three more questions. She loved every minute of it.

"New Year's," she said, "That's all the paid vacation time they're giving me."

"So, wow, that's only five more days. That's hardly anything!" he said with genuine surprise.

"News doesn't stop for the holidays, Phin. As it is, I'm lucky they gave me a week off."

"That's why I love my job. I don't have to worry about counting my vacation days. NASA is great."

Ferb began coughing.

"Dude, you okay?" Phineas asked.

He nodded, gestured to the glass he had been holding, stood from the table and walked away.

"Bad milk," Phineas muttered, not giving it a second thought. Isabella frowned slightly.

"Phineas, would you excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure," he replied cheerfully. Isabella smiled at him gratefully, then stood up and walked off in the general direction of Ferb. She found him leaning against the wall in the hallway with his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Ferb?" she asked gently. His head shot up, and he smiled slightly.

"Not many people can sneak up on me."

"I have a light step." She leaned up next to him, and there was a moment of silence. "So, bad milk, huh?"

He sighed.

"Something like that."

Without stopping to think, Isabella looped her arm through his and took his hand.

"Please, Ferb. Don't even try it. I know hurt when I see it, even when it's as well hid as yours. What's wrong?"

It seemed natural, the position they were in. It was as if Phineas and Ferb had never left. They were comfortable together, and Isabella waited patiently for a response.

"I know people grow up and lose touch. It happens. Sometimes, they even reconnect." At this, Isabella smiled, and he continued. "But… it's difficult. It's difficult watching relationships fade, even when you realize the inevitability of it. Phineas truly believes that nothing has changed. Of course, he recognizes that we no longer speak with Buford or Baljeet. But he forgets how quickly time passes. He gets so caught up in the things he does, his new job and new goals that he forgets to remember the people around him. He's so cheerful and full of youth and it's hard to resent him, especially when I bear in mind that we both have new lives, but…" he trailed off, searching for the words.

"But it's hard to let go of the memories you want to go back to."

Ferb just looked at her, stunned.

"Ferb… you have no idea how painful these past years have been for me. You and Phineas… you were my _family,_ and I still consider you to be so. I can't tell you how many nights I've wanted to be fifteen again, just to have the simplicity of that life back. Before you left, things were easy. There was no such thing as impossible. But, then I lost you, and I had to grow up. Believe me, I was so proud of both of you. I knew that college was where you had to be. But that didn't make dealing with the pain of separation any easier. Eventually, I learned that I had to have my own life, and I made one for myself. I became happy with what I had and the friends I made. But I never forgot either of you, or Buford or Baljeet.

"That's the real point of what I'm trying to say, Ferb. You never forget how it used to be. You cherish those memories. But, you let them simply be memories. I'm not saying it's easy. It's not. There are still nights when I miss all of you like crazy, and honestly, I know that going back to Rhode Island on New Year's Day will be one of the most difficult things I ever do. But… I know that there are still memories to be made. I might not get to see you as often, but when I do see you, I remember how dear every second is and how I can't take any time with you for granted. I know that it's hard to be separated from the ones you love, and it's hard to accept change. But, take it from me. It's possible. Make _new _memories instead of clinging to the old ones and resenting the future. You'll be glad you did." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked back into the kitchen.

Ferb placed his hand on his cheek and took it away a second later, still utterly shocked. It was as if Isabella had read his mind, and then told him exactly what he needed to hear. She had changed so much… they both had. The Isabella he had once known would never have said that, or been so bold with physical affection, especially around him. Confused as he was, he knew one thing: perhaps the changes that had come and were still coming their way were for the better. Still, he began to wonder just what had happened to their curious girl across the way over the years.

"When did you become so wise, Bella?"

As Isabella took her seat once again at the kitchen table, she tried to catch up on what she had missed; Linda was sitting at the table and she and Phineas were talking about… something.

"So, are you almost there? How's it coming along, Phineas?"

"Surprisingly well, Mom. I'm usually hopelessly optimistic, I know, but it's really coming into view. I almost have all the funds I need to get started. As excited as I am, though, I'm really going to miss NASA. They've been so good to me."

At this point, Isabella had to cut in.

"Wait, Phineas, you're quitting your job at NASA? I'm confused, what are you working on?"

His eyes lit up the way they always did when Phineas spoke about his big ideas.

"I'm starting my own invention company, Isabella."

She laughed joyfully.

"Phin, that's great! I'm not that surprised though, I always thought you would eventually. You just have too many good ideas not to." He beamed at her. In the back of her mind, she noticed that neither of them mentioned Ferb. Interesting.

"So, I'm sure you've got a million things to try out," Isabella prompted him. It had been years since she'd been privy to one of his schemes.

"You'd better believe it, Izzy!" he replied. She grinned at the old nickname. "I'm going to buy the old factory that used to make the Har D Har toys. Do you remember that?"

She smiled, memories flooding her.

"How could I forget the toy that did nothing _and_ everything? That's just the place for you, too. An old toy factory. You're going to be fabulous, Phineas. I just know it."

He flushed, but smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Isabella. Mom's favorite part of the whole deal is that I'll be moving back to Danville."

"Yes, of course. That's secretly the only reason I'm supporting my son's ambitions," she said with a wink to Isabella. She pushed her chair back and stood.

"I suppose those dishes won't wash themselves. I'm sure you two have plenty of talking to do, and I will leave you to it."

"Thanks, Mom," Phineas said as she walked away.

"So… what's Ferb been up to?" Isabella asked him innocently. He gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"I'm sure if you ask him, he'll tell you." Her brow creased in a deep frown. That was not the answer she had been expecting.

"Of course," he continued with a more genuine smile, "who knows? He is a man of few words, after all."

Isabella's frown lessened as Phineas' mood lifted, but she still couldn't help wondering if his answer could be taken more than one way. There was something going on between those two. They were keeping secrets from her and from each other; that much she knew. She only wasted a moment in lamenting how complicated things had gotten as they grew up- after all, there was nothing that could change it. But she was going to get to the bottom of this whole mess, and try to step on as few toes as possible along the way. There were enough hurt feelings as it was.

She was an investigative journalist, after all. It was her job, and this was her family, and no amount of separation could ever change that. She blew out a sigh. It looked like her "break" was going to be cut a little short. In spite of everything, she grinned in anticipation.

It was time to do some digging.

* * *

**Okie-dokie, there we have it! The first chapter of What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?. I know that this won't all be up by New Year's Eve, which irks me, but I had to at least publish the first chapter. Plus, I can promise that Chapter 2 won't be far behind because I've almost finished it- yay! So, let me know what you think of this sequel-in-progress. Happy New Year, everybody! Hearts and well-wishes from Weird Heart to you~**

**Remember,**

**To be odd is one of the greatest pleasures that life offers.**

**-Weird Heart**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella let out a frustrated shout as she rounded the block. Her breath was coming out in icy puffs and the cold air surrounding her was refreshing. So far, she had indirectly interviewed Linda, Lawrence, and Phineas- even some close friends. There was no real reason to ask Ferb- she had most of his side of the story. It had been a full two days and all she had gotten was roundabout answers and people passing the buck.

Even worse, it seemed as though whatever was wrong was getting worse. Phineas could hardly look Ferb in the eye lately, and they rarely exchanged words. Phineas acted so strangely around Ferb. Not only did he not talk to him, he would barely talk to anyone else either. It made going out with them utterly difficult, because the brunt of conversation fell on her. With Ferb, she was used to that. But with Phineas _and _Ferb? That was a little ridiculous. They tried to hide it, though. She appreciated that they tried, but it certainly wasn't enough.

What were they so eager to hide from her? She couldn't stand it. There wasn't another person she could think of that would know something about this tension between the normally amiable brothers. She took a deep breath. Getting information was never easy, granted, but she wasn't usually trying to uncover secrets. That wasn't her division. She really didn't want to spend her entire vacation in Danville attempting to discover what rift had developed between Phineas and Ferb, but there wasn't really another option. They couldn't start rebuilding their friendship and making new memories until they resolved any outstanding issues.

It was interesting, trying to piece together the puzzle, because whenever she caught either Phineas or Ferb alone, they were their normal selves- or as normal as it got after eight years. It was funny, Phineas had been right. In his own way, Ferb had really opened up. She discovered this as she did things with him or just had simple conversations. She smiled as she let her mind wander over the things they had done over the past few days.

"_So, what have you been doing, Ferb? You seem to know all about my job at the Jamestown Press, and yet I have no idea how you've been occupying your time." The pair was walking the streets of downtown Danville, not really doing anything other than window shopping and enjoying each other's company._

"_To be fair, it was Phineas who discovered your place of work. He was just too busy to act on the information, which, personally, I couldn't- I still can't- see why. You, of all people, ought to take priority over work."_

_Isabella wasn't sure what caused the blush to rise in her cheeks; perhaps it was the raw honesty in his voice or the note of tenderness that she hadn't known him to possess. Maybe it was just the simple fact that he was speaking of her as though she was special (which, if she admitted it to herself, she wasn't used to feeling special at all). In any case, it didn't really matter what had caused it, because it was there. _

That had been the day right after Christmas- incidentally the same day she had opened up to him with her advice. The evening after that, he had knocked on her mother's door where she was staying at nine o'clock.

_Slightly puzzled (after all, who would be here so late?), she put her eye against the spy hole in the door. She smiled when she saw the flash of green against the otherwise neutral tones of the quiet city night, not hesitating to open the door. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets, waiting patiently._

"_Would you like to see something rather magical?" He asked her. No details, no intricate plans, just a simple yet intriguing question. Slowly, with a grin spreading over her face, she nodded and took his outstretched hand._

_He led her across the street to a place both of them were familiar with: the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. There was a ladder leaning casually against the wall of the house. She felt fifteen again, racing to the ladder and scaling it eagerly._

_What came into her view as she reached the top took her breath away. There was a blanket spread out on the roof and an extra folded one next to it. Was that a picnic basket? Just behind it, playing a soft, appropriate-sounding yet unidentifiable song was an old stereo. An old stereo. Of all the music-playing devices Ferb could've chosen, this was undoubtedly the best. She felt as though she was stepping into a dream as she hoisted herself onto the roof and crawled onto the blanket._

_Ferb was right behind her. As Isabella glanced up at the sky, she noticed it was remarkably clear for a December night. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and the blanket of stars that surrounded them was deserving of Ferb's description: nothing short of magical. _

"_Oh, Ferb… I've never seen anything like this."_

"_That, Bella, is because I never got to show you."_

_She smiled at him with several emotions playing on her face; there was uncertainty, happiness, tenderness, and curiosity. She held his gaze for a moment before replying,_

"_Well, I'm just glad that you're showing me now."_

_Ferb smiled slightly and nodded. They sat side by side, staring up into the sky. After a long pause of comfortable silence, Isabella rubbed her arms._

"_Chilly out, isn't it?"_

"_It certainly is." He reached over to the blanket folded up next to him and spread the blanket over the two of them. Without pause, he grabbed the picnic basket and pulled out two thermoses. _

"_You thought of everything," Isabella stated with a trace of happy surprise as she screwed the top off of the thermos to reveal hot chocolate._

"_I wouldn't want to do anything less," Ferb replied simply as they reclined on the blanket. Somewhere in the back of her mind, pushed away from the rest of her, Isabella recognized that this could, along with most of her and Ferb's activities, could be considered as dates. And this same part of her brain that did not know fear and often agreed with her heart, found that this realization was perfectly fine with her._

_Of course, if this had occurred to her on any conscious level, the moment they were sharing would be completely lost to her because she would begin to doubt herself._

_But for now, she was merely sharing a quiet appreciation for the night sky with her close friend. When he slid her hand over hers and pointed out the constellations, she listened intently to his words and was grateful for the warmth he provided when he was so close. _

_If she had only paid a little more attention to herself, she would've realized that she looked forward to every second spent with him, and that her heart broke when she saw in his quiet eyes how much he missed his brother. Ever since she had seen him outside her door in Rhode Island standing there for her and her alone, he had never left her mind. While it was true that her breath didn't catch when he brushed her and her heart didn't stop when she saw him, it was still an absolutely undeniable truth that she loved him with everything she was._

_She just had to realize it, and when she did that, everything else would come naturally._

She was utterly lost in her thoughts as she strolled through the streets of Danville. She had never known that she could love the night sky so much, but then again, it was easy to love anything when she was with Ferb. There was no question that he was nothing short of a blue-eyed British conundrum with legs- he was confusing and wonderful all at once, and Isabella simply didn't understand it. She thought about this until she walked past a Slushy Burger and grinned. Now there was a place where she could really reminisce. That had been the one hangout spot they'd visit frequently which Phineas and Ferb did not build. They'd always say hi to Jeremy, and usually Candace as well, and-

Candace! That was the one person she hadn't asked yet! She'd probably have answers, too, and Isabella considered her a sister. She had a very good chance of digging up the knowledge she was looking for at the Johnson's house.

With a new plan giving her a refreshed sense of vigor, Isabella started off eagerly in the direction of Jeremy and Candace's house.

* * *

In almost no time flat, Isabella was sitting in the living room of Jeremy and Candace Johnson with a cup of coffee.

"I'm so glad you dropped by, Isabella. It's been too long since we've chatted. We've all missed you- you're practically family, after all."

"It's nice to see everyone again. Not a minute here goes by that I'm not grateful that Ferb came to Rhode Island. If he hadn't, I'd probably still be holed up in my house," she said jokingly.

Candace nodded thoughtfully. After a moment, she said,

"Was it just Ferb who visited?"

Hesitantly, Isabella nodded. Candace hummed.

"Hm… I swore Phineas went with him. There is something going on between those two, and I'll bet I can guess what it is."

"You mean you don't know?" Isabella asked incredulously. Candace shook her head.

"No. They haven't told me anything specifically, but I'll tell you what I think. Phineas has been getting more… wrapped up in his work lately. And of course, it's hard for him to notice, because as soon as he gets in a groove, time sort of melts away. For weeks, Ferb has been trying to pull him away from his job, but nothing was really working. Ferb kept insisting he take time off, mostly so that they could fly to Rhode Island to see you, and Phineas kept putting it off.

"He usually promised they would go in a week or two, but kept pushing it back because of developments he made in his work. Ferb… well, he understands how much Phineas' work means to him, but I'm very certain that he misses his brother. The rest of us are just holding out, hoping that it's a faze, because the last thing I want to happen to my little brother is for him to become an unwitting workaholic."

Isabella was only slightly surprised. She figured that was probably the reason Ferb was upset. But…

"But that doesn't explain why Phineas seems so distant towards Ferb recently," she prompted. Candace sighed.

"I'm assuming Phineas told you he was starting an invention company." Isabella nodded, and Candace continued. "He started the preparations about two weeks ago. He wouldn't have done so without first asking Ferb if he would be a part of it. But… well, he was expecting him to say yes."

Isabella's eyes went wide. This explained everything.

"Much to everyone's surprise, he turned Phineas down. He said that he needed to take some time to figure exactly what it was that he wanted to do- which I can respect, it's a very wise decision to make. But Phineas, even though he didn't say anything, was heartbroken. I don't think he ever imagined building that company without Ferb by his side. It hasn't been the same between them since," Candace finished cheerlessly.

Isabella was at an absolute loss for words. She had three days until she was leaving for Rhode Island. She only had three more days to try and reconcile the brothers. But all the same, she had to wonder if she had any place getting involved in this. Was it any of her business? Was it something Phineas and Ferb had to work out themselves?

As she considered it, she realized that yes, they did have to work it out themselves. But that didn't mean they didn't need a little help. Somewhere inside her, her resolve steeled.

She had to get involved at this point; there wasn't much to turn back to. How could she go back to Jamestown knowing what was happening here in _her_ hometown with _her _family?

"Thanks for everything, Candace. You have no idea how much that helps."

Candace smiled. They both rose, and she walked Isabella to the door.

"Anytime. If anyone can knock some sense into those two, it'd be you. I suppose I'll see you at the party?"

"Party?" Isabella's confusion must have been evident on her face, because Candace laughed.

"I guess Phineas and Ferb have been so wrapped up they forgot to tell you. They're having a huge New Year's Eve party. "

"Oh, gotcha. I don't know how I could've thought otherwise," Isabella replied lightheartedly, "Then, yes, you will definitely see me at the party."

"Good. And, Isabella?"

"Hm?"

"Even he doesn't say it, Ferb cares about you. A lot. I'm surprised he didn't give up on Phineas and visit you himself earlier. He can be difficult sometimes, especially when he doesn't say what he's feeling, but he definitely talks more often that he used to. But just… remember that, alright? I guarantee that if you say something, he'll listen. Not just because it's in his nature, but because it's you talking. I just wanted you to know that before you set off to help them reconcile. I meant what I said. If anyone can do it, it's you."

Isabella tried to speak past the rock that had nestled in her throat.

"Ferb… he told you this?"

"Well, not exactly. But you're almost always in his e-mails he sent me as of late, even though he never got to see you. Between that and my big sister intuition, I really just figured it out."

Isabella nodded.

"I'll… I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Candace."

She smiled.

"Always. See you later."

Isabella's thoughts were consumed by what Candace said on her way back. Ferb cared about her? The way Candace had spoken about it, it didn't sound like she meant the familial type of caring. It sounded like something… deeper.

Her heart thudded in her chest and her cheeks felt warm despite the coolness of the weather as she tried to shove the thoughts away. She wasn't ready for something deeper- she knew that. She forced the thoughts and flashbacks that tried surfacing away. But, she supposed in a day-dream sort of way, should she be ready for something deeper, Ferb wasn't an unwelcome place to start. Thinking this, she blushed furiously. No, she had a job to focus on. Whether or not he really did care about her like Candace said, she couldn't focus on that now. She had a mission at hand.

* * *

**So, bada-bing-bada-boom, kiddos! I'm back in a reasonably timely manner to present to you the second chapter of New Year's Eve, and I've got to admit, I was super excited to write and post this chapter and I hope that you were equally excited to read it. Never fear, I have a good idea of where the next chapter's going and I just love this story to much to leave it alone for an undefinable amount of time. Did I steal the idea for the stargazing scene from my first fanfiction? Maybe. Am I ashamed? Not at all. That idea is just too perfect to recycle and reuse, in my opinion. It just feels like the perfect romantic setting for those two, in my opinion. In any event, tell me what you think of this latest update in the ongoing affairs of Phineas, Ferb, & Company.  
**

**Remember,**

**To be odd is one of the greatest pleasures that life offers.**

**-Weird Heart**


End file.
